Dragon Language (DDS)
The Dragon Language is an ancient Language of the Dragons in the Descent into Darkness Series that they used prior to the end of their War with the Elves, the original Human Inhabitants of Alagaësia came to learn these words and adopted it as a second language to their primitive tongue and those Humans who partnered with Dragons became the Dragon Knights, these Dragon Knights were Immortal and like their Dragon Cousins could channel the Dragon Words into the Arcane Equivalent of Dragon Magic: Dragon Shouts. History Structure Rune Alphabet Rune Words Common Spoken Words Dragon words and English translation: *'Aak' - Guide *'Aal' - May (as in "May his soul") *'Aan' - A/An *'Aar '- Servant *'Aav' - Join *'Aaz' - Mercy *'Ag '- Burn *'Ah' - Hunter *'Ahmik' - Service *'Ahmul' - Husband *'Ahkrin' - Courage *'Ahraan' - Wound (noun) *'Ahrk' - And *'Ahst' - At *'Ahzid' - Bitter *'Al' - Destroyer *'Alok' - Arise *'Alun' - Ever *'Aus' - Suffer *'Bah' - Wrath *'Bahlok' - Hunger *'Bein' - Foul *'Beyn' - Scorn *'Bex' - Open (Dragon Priests use this to teach "Whirlwind Sprint" Shout) *'Bodiis' - Borrow *'Banaar' - Humble *'Bormah' - Father *'Bovul' - Flee/Fled *'Boziik' - Bold/Boldly *'Brendon' - Spectre *'Brii '- Beauty *'Briinah' - Sister *'Brit' - Beautiful *'Brod' - Clan *'Brom' - North *'Bron' - Grey Folk *'Bruniik' - Savage *'Daanik' - Doomed *'Dah' - Push *'Dahmaan' - Remember *'Daal' - Return *'Daar' - This/These *'Denek' - Soil *'Dez' - Fate *'Diin' - Freeze *'Diivon' - Swallow *'Dir' - Die *'Dinok' - Death *'Dilon' - Dead *'Do' - Of/About *'Dok' - Hound *'Dov' - Dragonkind (referring to the race of dragons) *'Dovah' - Dragon *'Dovahgolz' - Dragonstone *'Dovahkiin' - Dragonborn *'Draal' - Pray *'Dreh' - Do/Does *'Drem' - Peace *'Drem Yol Lok' - Greetings (literally 'peace fire sky') *'Drey' - Did *'Drog' - Lord *'Drun' - Bring/Brought *'Du' - Devour *'Dukaan' - Dishonour *'Dun' - Grace *'Dwiin' - Steel *'Dwiirok' - Carve *'Ek' - Her *'Enook' - Each *'Ensosin' - Bewitch *'Evenaar' - Extinguish *'Evgir' - Season *'Faad' - Warmth *'Faal' - The (formal, preceding a proper noun, "Faal Krein" for "The Sun") *'Faas' - Fear *'Faasnu' - Fearless *'Fah' - For *'Fahdon' - Friend *'Fahliil' - Elf *'Feim' - Fade *'Fel' - Feral *'Fen' - Will *'Fent' - Shall *'Feykro' - Forest *'Feyn' - Bane *'Fiik' - Mirror *'Filok' - Escape *'Fin' - The (rarely used) *'Fo' - Frost *'Fod' - When *'Fodiiz' - Hoar *'Folaas' - Wrong *'Folook' - Haunt *'Fonaar' - Charge *'Frin' - Hot *'Frod' - Field *'Fron' - Kin/Related *'Frul' - Ephemeral/Temporary *'Ful' - So *'Fun' - Told *'Fundein' - Unfurl/Unfurled *'Funt' - Fail *'Fus' - Force *'Gaaf' - Ghost *'Gahrot' - Steal *'Geh' - Yes *'Gein' - One (to a single person or thing) *'Geinmaar' - Oneself *'Gogil' - Goblin *'Gol' - Earth *'Golt' - Ground *'Govey' - Remove *'Graan' - Rout (verb) *'Grah' - Battle *'Gravuun' - Autumn *'Grind' - Meet *'Grohiik' - Wolf *'Gron' - Bind *'Gut' - Far *'Haal' - Hand *'Haalvut' - Touch (noun or verb) *'Hadrim' - Mind (noun) *'Hahkun' - Axe *'Hahnu' - Dream *'Heim' - Forge *'Het' - Here *'Hevno' - Brutal *'Heyv' - Duty *'Hind' - Wish *'Hin' - Your (Formal) *'Hokoron' - Enemy/Enemies *'Hon' - Hear ("Nust hon" - They hear) *'Hun' - Hero *'Huzrah' - Hearken *'Iiz' - Ice *'In' - Master *'Jer' - East *'Joor' - Mortal *'Jot' - Maw *'Jul' - Man/Mankind/Humans *'Junnesejer' - The Kings of the East (possibly: Dwarf Kings) *'Kaal' - Champion *'Kaan' - Kyne, the Nature Goddess *'Kaaz' - Cat/Were-Cat *'Kah' - Pride *'Kein' - War *'Keizaal' - The Spine (Mountain) Lands *'Kel' - Ancient Texts *'Kendov' - Warrior *'Kest' - Tempest *'Key' - Horse *'Keyn' - Anvil *'Kiin' - Born *'Kiir' - Child *'Kinbok' - Leader *'Kinzon' - Sharp *'Klo' - Sand *'Klov' - Head *'Ko' - In *'Kod' - Wield *'Kodaav' - Bear *'Kogaan' - Blessing *'Kos' - Be ("Fen Kos" - "Will Be") *'Komeyt' - Issue/Issued/Let loose (verb) *'Konahrik' - Warlord *'Koor' - Summer *'Kopraan' - Body *'Kotin' - Into *'Krah' - Cold *'Krasaar' - Sickness *'Kreh' - Bend *'Kren' - Break *'Krent' - Broken *'Krein' - Sun (see also "Shul") *'Krif' - Fight *'Krii' - Kill *'Kriid' - Slayer *'Kril' - Brave *'Krilot' - Valiant *'Krin' - Courageous *'Kro' - Sorcerer *'Kron' - Conquer *'Kroniid' - Conqueror *'Krosis' - Sorrow *'Kruziik' - Ancient *'Kul' - Son(s) *'Kulaan' - Prince *'Kulaas' - Princess *'Laas' - Life *'Laat' - Last *'Lahney' - Live *'Lahvu' - Army *'Leh' - Lest *'Lein' - World (Existence - the universe, everything) *'Liiv' - Wither *'Lingraph' - Long ("Lingrah vod" = "long ago") *'Lo' - Deceive *'Lok' - Sky *'Loost' - Hath *'Los' - Is (Combine with other verbs for present tense: "is helping", "is sworn", etc) *'Lost' - Have/Was *'Lot' - Great *'Lovaas' - Music/Song *'Luft' - Face *'Lun' - Leech *'Luv' - Tear/Tears *'Maar' - Terror (may also be 'self' as the word Geinmaar' translates to 'oneself" and 'Gein' alone translates to 'one') *'Mah' - Fall/Fell *'Mahfaeraak' - Forever *'Mal' - Little *'Med' - Like/Similar to *'Mey' - Fool (noun or verb) *'Meyz' - Come (become) (i.e. "Meyz fundein" = "come unfurled") *'Miin' - Eye/Eyes *'Mir' - Allegiance *'Monahven' - Throat of the world *'Moro' - Glory *'Morokei' - Glorious *'Motaad' - Shudder/Shuddered *'Morah' - Focus *'Motmah' - Slip *'Mu' - We *'Mul' - Strong *'Mulaag' - Strength *'Mun' - Man *'Munax' - Cruel *'Muz' - Men (Plural of "Man", not "Mankind") *'Naak' - Eat *'Naako' - Eaten *'Naal' - By *'Naan' - Any *'Nah' - Fury *'Nahgahdinok' - Necromancer *'Nahkriin' - Vengeance *'Nahl' - Living (opposite of dead) *'Nahlaas' - Alive *'Nahlot' - Silenced *'Nau' - On *'Nax' - Cruelty *'Ney' - Both *'Ni' - Not *'Nid' - No *'Nivahriin' - Cowardly *'Nimaar' - Itself *'Nin' - Sting *'Nir' - Hunt *'Nis' - Cannot *'Nok' - Lie(s) *'Nol' - From *'Nonvul' - Noble *'Norok' - Fierce/Fiercest *'Nu' - Now *'Nus' - Statue *'Nust' - They *'Nuz' - But *'Oblaan' - End *'Od' - Snow *'Ofan' - Give *'Ogiim' - Orc (literally referring to Urgals) *'Ok' - His (used equally with the "ii" form of the possessive) *'Okaaz' - Sea *'Ol' - As *'Om' - Hair *'Ond' - Lo *'Orin' - Even (adverb, meaning "Fully" or "Quite") *'Osos' - Same *'Ov' - Trust *'Paal' - Foe/Enemy *'Paar' - Ambition *'Paaz' - Fair *'Pah' - All *'Peyt' - Rose *'Pindaar' - Plain *'Pogaan' - Many *'Pogaas' - Much *'Pook' - Stink *'Praan' - Rest *'Prem' - Patience *'Prodah' - Foretell/Foretold *'Pruzah' - Good *'Pruzaan' - Best *'Qahnaar' - Vanquish *'Qeth' - Bone *'Qethsegol' - Stone (literally "bone of the Earth") *'Qo' - Lightning *'Qolaas' - Herald *'Qostiid' - Prophecy *'Raan' - Animal *'Rahgol' - Rage *'Rein' - Roar *'Rek' - She (used equally with the "ii" form of possessive). *'Revak' - Sacred *'Reyliik' - Race/Races (Heritage) *'Riik '- Gale *'Rinik' - Very *'Ro' - Balance *'Rok' - He *'Ronax' - Regiment *'Ronaan' - Archer *'Ronaaz' - Arrow *'Ronit' - Rival (verb) *'Rovaan' - Wander *'Ru' - Run *'Rul' - When *'Ruvaak' - Raven *'Ruz' - Then ("ahrk ruz" = "and then") *'Sadon' - Gray *'Sah' - Phantom *'Sahlo' - Weak *'Sahqo' - Red *'Sahqon' - Crimson *'Sahrot' - Mighty *'Sahsunaar' - Villager(s) *'Saviik' - Saviour *'Shul' - Sun (Word of Power: see also "Krein") *'Siiv' - Find/Found *'Sil' - Soul *'Sinak' - Finger/Fingers *'Sinon' - Instead *'Sivaas' - Beast *'Sizaan' - Lost *'Slen' - Flesh *'Smoliin' - Passion *'Sonaan' - Bard *'Sos' - Blood *'Sot' - White *'Spaan' - Shield *'Staadnau' - Unbound *'Stin' - Free (adjective) *'Strun' - Storm *'Strunmah' - Mountain *'Su' - Air *'Sul' - Day *'Suleyk' - Power *'Sunvaar' - Beast/Beasts *'Su'um' - Breath *'Tah' - Pack *'Taazokaan' - Alagaësia (the physical land / continent) *'Tafiir' - Thief *'Tahrodiis' - Treacherous *'Tey' - Tale *'Thur' - Overlord *'Thu'um' - Shout ("Storm Voice") *'Tiid - '''Time *'Togaat''' - Attempt *'Tol' - That *'Toor' - Inferno *'Tu' - Hammer *'Tuz' - Blade *'Ufiik' - Kul *'Ul' - Eternity *'Unahzaal' - Unending/Ceaseless/Eternal (less common than Unslaad) *'Unslaad' - Unending/Ceaseless/Eternal *'Unt' - Try *'Uznahgaar' - Unbridled *'Vaal' - Bay ("ahst vaal" = "At Bay") *'Vaat '- Swear/Swore *'Vah' - Spring *'Vahdin' - Maiden *'Vahlok' - Guardian *'Vahriin' - Sworn *'Vahrukt' - Memory *'Vahrukiv '- Commemorate *'Vahzah' - True *'Vanmindoraan' - Incomprehensible *'Ved' - Block *'Ven' - Wind *'Vey' - Cut *'Veysun' - Ship *'Viik' - Defeat *'Viintaas' - Shining *'Viing' - Wing *'Vith' - Serpent *'Vo' - Un- prefix. (opposite of. e.g. unkind, unlikeable) *'Vod' - Ago ("ingrah vod" - long ago) *'Vodahmin' - Unremembered/Forgotten *'Vokul' - Evil (Literally "ungood") *'Vokun' - Shadow *'Vol' - Horror *'Volaan' - Quickly (A taunt used by Draugr, "Dir Volaan!") *'Voth' - With *'Voth Ahkrin' - Bravely (Literally "With Courage") *'Vukein' - Combat *'Vul' - Dark *'Vulom' - Darkness *'Vulon' - Night *'Wah' - To *'Wahl' - Build/Create *'Wahlaan' - Past-tense: Built/Created/Raised *'Wen' - Whose *'Werid' - Praise *'Win' - Wage *'Wo' - Who *'Wuld' - Whirlwind *'Yah' - Seek *'Yol' - Fire *'Yoriik' - March *'Yuvon' - Gold/Golden (adjective) *'Zaan' - Shout (noun; ''meaning "Yell", not use of Voice Power) *'Zah''' - Finite *'Zahkrii' - Sword *'Zahrahmiik' - Sacrifice *'Zeim' - Through *'Zeymah' - Brother/Brothers *'Zii' - Spirit *'Zin' - Honor *'Zind' - Triumph *'Zindro' - Triumph's *'Zohungaar' - Heroically *'Zok' - Most (as in degree, i.e. "greatest") *'Zoor' - Legend *'Zul' - Voice (the actual mortal voice, not the power of shouting) *'Zun' - Weapon Trivia Category:Magic Languages Category:Languages